Battlefield
by Sebastian-Wolf
Summary: Central personal are trying to stop the homunculus which have started a huge up rise.The homunculus want to take down the central government being human means little to them if they can take over the world. Love is inevitable in this battlefield.


**A/N" Hey every one ok this is my first fan fiction, Battlefield. Im really sorry for horrable grammer my spelling should be ok for the most part but i do need some one to beta my story so if you intrusted please contact me ^^. Please reviw i know its not that long but i hope to have my next chapter longer. Let me know if i should keep writing this or not. **

** Sebastian-Wolf**

* * *

**It all began when our mother died. If she hadn't, I don't things would have been the way they are now. We would have never tried to bring them back and we wouldn't be searching for a way to get our bodies back to normal. Those few actions and events is what led me to central and compelled me to become a "State Alchemist". Getting Al's body back is one of the few things keeping me alive. If it wasn't for that reason alone I don't think I would be sitting here today to even tell my story, and I could guarantee none of the things that took place would have ever happened.**

**After my mother died, and after me and Al had tried human transmutation I decided to go to central and speak the lieutenant colonel Mustang. Little did I know this would end up changing my life forever. My whole reason for going to see the Colonel was simply to become a "State Alchemist". I knew the only way to get our bodies back was to be to find the information required for such a transmutation. I knew one way to find the info would be the library in Central. **

**I didn't think much of Mustang or any of the others that worked under him. I only wanted to get the info and get things back to the way they had been before. When I learned about the philosophers stone I started working in the field to find all the info I could collect, of course this was fine as long a I reported every detail of what I had found and learned back to the military. I don't see a point in it but if it means getting Al his body back I was willing to do almost any thing. **

**Of course being a state alchemist had its drawl backs as well. "Dogs of the military." Is what people call us these days. "Be thou for the people." The meaning of those words seamed to mean nothing these day's. I was at risk of being calls out for war at a moments notice, and I had to fallow the military's orders with out question. If I was ordered to kill someone I had to it didn't matter weather or not that person was an innocent by stander or not. **

**But the main story has to do with a war I was placed in the middle of with out ever even realizing it. The homunculus have been out to find a way to become human. In the process they also wish to take out Central. Every thing that twisted my world the way it is now begins here.**

**And so it starts here.**

**Ed didn't even bother to knock as he entered Mustang's office. "So nice of you to drop in Fullmetal." Mustang said stopping the meeting he was currently in.**

"**I'm here to report than I'm leaving." Ed said ignoring the fact that he just interrupted a meeting.**

"**Your going to wait till after my meeting." Mustang said leaving no room for argument. **

**Ed grumbled something about the colonel being a bastard while leaving the room. Edward wound up waiting about an hour with his brother before he was able to go in a report to Mustang. **

"**So Fullmetal what have you found this time?" He asked already knowing what to expect. **

"**Nothing but the usual Red Stone. I'm beginning to wonder how these ordinary people who know nothing about alchemy happen across it. Half the time they don't even realize it's a fake to begin with." Ed answered "I'm beginning to believe there's someone be hind the scenes pulling strings here, but I cant seem to find a lead as to who it could be." **

**Mustang just sat there listening to the teen rant on about possible leads and different places to look next. He knew Ed wouldn't stop till he had found a way to get his brother back. "Thank you Fullmetal that's fine for to day." Mustang finally said tired of hearing Ed rant. "I'll call you as soon as I have the next mission for you." With that Mustang got up and left having things he still need to take care of.**

**Edward left Mustang's office. "Hey Al you ready?" He asked walking up the his younger brother.**

"**Yeah." Al answered standing his size always seamed to intimidate people. With that they both started for the hotel they decided on.**

"**Brother?" **

"**Yeah Al?" Ed said looking at his brother from his place on his bed. **

"**What did the colonel think about your report?" Al ask**

"**He didn't really say anything Al, sorry." Ed said. "I'm pretty sure those people got the red stone from some one there's no other way I could see them actually getting a hold of it other wise." **

"**Are you sure they didn't have the knowledge to create it them self's brother." Al asked.**

"**Over half of them didn't even know how to drawl a proper transmutation circle, Al, and those who did could barely properly transmute anything." Ed answered "What we need to do is think back and try to figure out how many people where in the same place as us almost every time the red stone came up." **

"**Are you sure that will work brother?" Al asked**

"**it's the best shot we have right now." Ed said "Now I think I'm going to go to sleep for the night ill talk to you in the morning, good night Al." Ed than rolled over and closed his eyes. Hoping to fall asleep soon.**


End file.
